


Im A Felon!

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Gay, Gay Parents, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Police, dads, doctors appointment, fathers, specialist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: Rick pick's Brianna up from school in his Police uniform and squad car, now all the students think she is a felon who has been arrested.
Relationships: Drew Alister/Rick Lincoln
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	Im A Felon!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kay++southern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kay%2B%2Bsouthern).

> Hi everyone!  
Here is a prompt I recieved, I hope you like it

Rick was late, well technically he had been on time when he arrived at Brianna’s school but with all the corridors and buildings in this never-ending maze, he was late. He jogged down the English corridor and smiled when he finally found the classroom he had been searching for. Force of habit, he pounded on the door and fixed his jingling handcuffs as he waited for the teacher, eventually a petit young woman opened the door a little startled as she saw a tall intimidating police officer greeting her.

“Can I help you officer?” she asked curiously, looking back at her class as she began to hear hushed whispers. She gave them a stern look before closing the door behind her and moving the conversation into the hall.

“Yes, hi my name is Captain Rick Lincoln I'm here to pick up my daughter Brianna, she has an appointment with her Specialist to check on her from her double lung transplant.”

“I thought Bri’s dad was a doctor?” she asked warily but not unkind. Rick huffed out a chuckle as he reached for his phone, swiping through his photos until he came across a recent photo of the three of them and their German Sheppard Major; all big smiles lighting up their faces and showed it to the teacher.

“I'm Bri’s other dad,” he explained, a look of realization flashed across her face.

“Oh yes, of course, my name is Jemma or as my students call me Miss Whitaker’s,” Jemma explained before she opened the door to the classroom once again. “Brianna, please grab your belongings and go with Captain Lincoln.”

All the students broke out with “oohs” as Bri grabbed her bag and made her way to her father, the teen rolled her eyes as she heard them start whispering again. Rick placed a hand on the small of her back and led her down the corridor.

“You realize we are going the wrong way?” Bri asked, a muttered swear under his breath Rick turned them around and they made their way to the car park. Rick took his daughter’s bag and put it in the back of the squad car before they both climbed in.

“Ok so Drew is going to kill me if we're late, would you mind if I used the lights and sirens to get us there quicker?”

“Can I turn them on?” Bri asked excitedly. Rick laughed and showed her which button to press, once they sounded and shone, the Captain sped out of the carpark; maybe he showed off just a little before making their way to the hospital.

* * *

Drew was anxiously pacing outside the hospital, phone in hand furiously typing a message to his husband. Brianna’s appointment was in five minutes and this lung specialist had a waiting list a mile long who also did not see patients if they were late to the appointment. Drew had spoken to the reception who was not understanding and said the appointment will be canceled if the patient arrived late.

Just as Drew was about to call Rick he looked up when he heard police sirens, shortly followed by a patrol car rounding the corner and dramatically pulling to a stop in front of the doctor. Rolling his eyes, the doctor glared at the other man when he exited the car; Rick unaware as he continued to express his huge elated grin.

“That was awesome! Can we do it again?” Bri shouted excitedly as she got out of the car.

“Yes!”

“No!” Drew snapped, quickly grabbing Bri’s hand and pulling her into the building towards the specialist’s rooms; Rick rapidly following behind them as they didn’t have time to dawdle.

“You have to admit, it looked pretty badass,” Rick defended, smiling devilishly at the other man.

“No I don’t,” Drew replied, fighting a smile creeping onto his face as he pressed the call button for the elevator.

“It was kind of hot wasn’t it?” Rick asked flirtatiously, walking into the elevator. Drew didn’t respond, he pressed the correct floor number before he smirked at his husband, giving him all the information he needed.

* * *

Bri walked into her Home Room class, sat down by herself as she was unlucky that none of her friends shared this class with her and waited for the teacher to arrive. The teen was casually scrolling on her phone when she heard footsteps approach her desk, she looked up to see the WHOLE class standing around her.

She suddenly felt very self-conscious, staring at them the teen asked a very short “what?”

“What’s prison like?” Tim, a tall bury senior, asked.

“What?” Bri asked again perplexed.

“Did you get any tattoos?” another classmate asked.

“Did you shiv anyone?”

“Did you join a gang?” Bri looked at her classmates again with udder befuddlement, absolutely confused.

“Ok I'm sorry but what?” Bri asked again for the third time.

“Yesterday, when that cop picked you up; you got arrested, right? What did you do? Did you kill someone?” Tim asked with morbid curiosity. As she was about to tell everyone just how completely wrong they were, the teacher walked into the room and told everyone to take their seats. Bri noticed some of the popular girls who normally ignored her, stared at her with fear in their eyes, while ‘the bullies’ looked on at her with what she could only describe as respect. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Bri couldn’t imagine what the day had in store for her.

* * *

Bri greeted her dog, Major, as she walked through the door of her home, excited to see him after a whirlwind of a day. They headed into the kitchen and started making a snack for herself, she saw a sleepy Drew enter the room and start to make himself a cup of coffee; only waking up now from his shift the night before.

“Hey honey, how was school?” Drew asked through a yawn, he placed a kissed to her temple before reaching for a mug in the cupboard above her.

“School was… weird,” she decided, cutting up some chicken for her sandwich and for Major to share.

“Weird huh? Why was it weird?” Drew asked curiously before taking a sip of his scoldingly hot coffee.

“Everyone thought I got arrested yesterday,” Bri explained, laughing as she watched her dad spill extremely hot coffee down his chest. Drew groaned, grabbed a dish towel and blotted at his now soaked shirt.

“Arrested? Why?” Drew demanded, giving up on the shirt and grabbed a bag of frozen veggies from the freezer to soothe his newly forming burns. Brianna explained the situation, starting with her other dad picking her up in uniform to being driving out of school with lights and sirens. She explained how people had acted towards her all day, letting her cut in line at the cafeteria and moving to different seats in class if they thought she wanted to sit there; the teen had to admit it was awesome having that kind of power.

Drew groaned in exhaustion, he knew he would need to ring the school and explain. He would also need to murder his husband. After he took a calming breath, the doctor offered a few solutions. He suggested that he could try and pick her up for an appointment from now on or Rick could arrive out of uniform if that made her more comfortable. About the other students… he wasn’t too sure what she should do, she should probably tell a few people and let the rumours resolve on their own; he was at a loss, of all the situations he had envisioned after the adoption this was not one of them.

Later that night, Drew and Bri was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Rick came home, untying his duty tactical belt and draping it over the back of the dining chair. He reached Drew and tried to place a welcome kiss to his lips only to be denied.

“No, you’re in trouble,” Drew explained when Rick was undeterred and tried again.

“Everyone thinks I'm a felon thanks to you,” Bri explained as she continued to cut up the meat for dinner, throwing some to Major when he begged.

“Stop feeding the dog, he’s chubby enough as it is,” Rick told before what his daughter said sunk in, “wait, what?” Bri explained a shortened version of what had happened to Rick who looked quite proud of himself.

“It isn’t funny Rick,” Drew scolded.

“It’s a little funny,” Rick admitted before he promised that he would smooth everything over with the school. Pleased by the response, Drew allowed him his kiss then went to retrieve the rest of the ingredients for dinner from the fridge. When the Captain was sure that his husband was out of earshot he leaned over to his daughter and whispered, “If you want, next time I could put handcuffs on you so the kids will fear you even more,”

“Rick!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a lot shorter but I couldn't stop writing!


End file.
